In Your Arms I Come BAck To Life
by AlessanaVargas
Summary: "QUINN!" I shout as I shake her hard this time, hands on both of her shoulders. "QUINN WAKE UP! NOW!" / Vampire!Quinn from Rachel's POV.


Request made by tumblr user **glamazonnnnn**, I do hope it is of your liking.

"_**IN YOUR ARMS I COME BACK TO LIFE"**_

Vampire!Quinn from Rachel's POV based on the song _A Match Into Water _by _Pierce The Veil._

I can't see who did it, or what, I can only hear her faint scream coming from far behind and I turn around looking for her.

It looks like rain I notice.

I see her, she's falling down and there's red on her shirt; I don't remember her shirt having red. Her face is facing up, as if she was looking at the sky and she hits the floor without making anything to avoid it. She just falls down on her side and stays there, not moving at all. It takes me a couple of seconds to realize she's hurt and I run to her.

"_Let's Go"_

There's heavy rain pouring down on us, I know its cold because I can see my breath turn to steam with every exhalation I make. With each passing second my breath is quicker and my heartbeats accelerate, unlike hers. I can barely see her breaths anymore; I can barely feel her heart from beneath my palm.

Something warm is running down my arm where her head is resting, it's warm and heavy and sticky and I am afraid to look down, I don't want to see, I don't want to know, I just look up and scout her neck and shoulders with my fingers trying to find where it's coming from and how bad it is.

"_I kissed the scars on her skin_

_I still think you're beautiful_

_And I don't ever want to lose my best friend._

_I screamed out 'God, you vulture_

_Bring her back or take me with her'"_

"Please"

I whisper as close to her mouth as I can, maybe that way she can breathe me in and stay.

"Please"

The second time it comes out as a sob, a plea.

I place my forehead on top of hers, whispering more pleas, brokenly begging her to stay, asking for a breath and the one after that, looking for her heartbeat asking for a following one.

"_Tear it down, break the barricade_

_I want to see what sound it makes_

_I hate this flavor with a passion and I fucking hate the aftertaste"_

I am looking into her eyes trying to find the shinning, the brightness, that I love so much; she's looking back at me and I can see her hazel eyes turn to dull dark green with every breath she misses, with every heartbeat she skips.

I pass my free hand over her features, barely grazing them for I am afraid of feeling the coldness her pale skin reflects, the coldness that is swallowing her, staying no more than a second on each feature, I need more time.

I just need more time with her.

I reach her lips and allow myself a less shallow contact, they've never been particularly colorful but I hate the blue tone they're adopting; I remember her favorite color was always blue and a tear rolls down my face.

I can almost feel it.

I run my thumb through her lips and I feel the need, the urge, to taste them one more time. A futile spark of hope tingles on my lips as I lean forward and make contact, my heart breaks even more when I'm met with cold and not warmth.

Oh, how I wish I could pass on the warmth from lips onto hers, how I wish the burning from my hot tears could ignite heat on her when they roll down to greet her.

Suddenly, I feel a small, almost nonexistent smile pressed against my lips and my heart jumps, foolish hopeful heart, for when I open my eyes I see hers closing.

"_How does it feel? How does it feel?_

_Well it feels like I'm on fire_

_Wake up! I know you can hear me"_

I can't seem to register anything; I no longer feel the rain falling or hear the mayhem that has begun around me, not really. Everything is blurry, there's a dull yet consistent buzzing in my ears and I think I'm going to faint. And I hope I never wake up and follow her.

"Rachel"

Someone is calling me I think, I barely register my name being called and I can't recognize the voice, it seems like it's a woman, perhaps, or maybe Kurt. I can't tell.

"Rachel, honey…"

_Honey… _I shake my head hard, only she can call me that.

There's a hand on my shoulder and I shake it off.

"No"

It comes out as nothing above a whisper.

The hand is on me again, it's heavy and I don't like it. I blink and my vision is no longer blurry, it was just obstructed by the tears now running freely down my cheeks. My breath quickens and I feel something else, some sort of feeling invading me.

I suddenly find my voice again, and I am able to name that feeling.

"NO!"

It's panic.

"Quinn!... WAKE UP!"

"_Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave_

_Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way._

_The chemicals will bring you home again_

_This is it, when it's done, we can say that_

_When it's sudden death, we fight back"_

My face is burning up, it seems, from all the anger and the tears and I shake her as hard as I can from within my embrace, urging her to wake up.

I throw back all the promises she ever made.

"Forever! You said forever!"

I use her pride against her.

"Wake up! I dare you! I dare you to wake up!"

But nothing works and I have lost my voice again, I have forgotten any other words that are not _Please_ and _I love you_. I start making promises to the sky if only I can have her back.

"_Pretend like I don't entice you  
I've seen you circling the sky above my head  
You traitor"_

Her body suddenly becomes heavy against mine and I press my lips against her forehead as I shut my eyes closed.

"No, no, no, no"

This can't be happening, this can't be real. She's right here, in my arms as she's been many times before. Why does it have to be so different now?

There's that hand on me again, only it doesn't feel as heavy anymore but I still don't like it, I know what it wants, I know what it means. It's come to take her away so I hold on to her, tighter and with despair for I am aware this is the last time and I don't want it to end.

"_I will never be taken for granted again_

_Keep digging holes in the desert_

_Say a prayer for you"_

"God…. Please…. Please…."

I am rocking us both back and forth, my forehead glued against hers and my lips grazing hers as I continue my pleas.

My chest hurts, it feels as if my heart wants to jump out, maybe to try and make hers beat, or maybe it just wants to escape from all of this.

"Quinn… Please…"

I think about opening my eyes because I want – no, I need to see her face again, before they take her away and I can't have her like this ever again. I take a deep breath trying to brace myself for the sight before me, I remind myself of what's in front of me and my hands begin to shake; well maybe it's the cold I have to blame for that I cannot tell.

I open my eyes and I could start crying all over again, she looks so peaceful and gorgeous as if she was sleeping, only her chest isn't rising from her breathing. I make sure to take one final note of every inch of her face, every detail, every freckle, every mark, everything.

How I wish I could see her eyes again, how I wish they could just open for me one last time, how I wish….

Wait… No, it cannot be, did… Did her eyes move from behind her eyelids?

It cannot be!

"_I know that you're in pain_

_But if we die at the same time does it still scare you?"_

The ambulance is here now…

No, not an ambulance, it's a coroner's van and they're here to put her in a bag, to take her away and store her into the dark… but, what if… What if she really moved her eyes? They can't take her!

"Quinn? … Quinn are you- Can you hear me?"

I'm whispering right in her ear, praying for an answer, praying that I didn't imagine it. I notice something change, I can't put my finger on what it is but something is different about her, she's still pale and cold but there's been a shift on her appearance that I can't quite name.

"Quinn? Are-are you … Can you hear me?"

I maintain the almost nonexistent distance between us but I am not longer whispering in her ear, I'm staring at her eyes, trying to find something, waiting for another movement.

I can feel them coming closer, I know they're coming, with a black bag and useless medical kits they are not planning on using and I wonder who called them. Why? Can't they see maybe she's not gone?

They are going to ruin everything I realize and I start to panic again.

"Quinn, _please _if you can hear me just do… something… _Please!"_

I'm desperate, I'm trying not to yell but time is running out on me and I can't keep it together anymore.

"QUINN!"

I shout as I shake her hard this time, hands on both of her shoulders.

"QUINN WAKE UP! NOW!"

But nothing happens and they arrive, killing every hope I had left. They rip her away and uselessly pretend to look for a pulse or a breath, there's none I know but they still have a "job" to do. I don't even care anymore, she's gone and I have no strength left to fight them off, so I just watch.

They're about to finish closing the bag, trapping her inside when I see it and apparently I am the only one who sees it. She burrows her brow, she looks like she's in pain and I stand up so quickly everything darkens for a couple of seconds, that's all the time it takes for them to put her in the van and drive away.

"_Make me a promise here tonight. Let's go!  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
Oh my God we're not gonna make it"_

Apparently the coroner's van never made it to its destination; it was involved in some sort of accident where 3 out of the 5 people in it died and 2 were nowhere to be found, one of them being Quinn. And I just sit here on my windowpane looking at the stars, waiting. If what I saw was true, if she really…

She'll come back for me.

So I wait.

"_We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave!_

An empty casket is lowered down below and everyone cries, everyone mourns and there's a pressure on my chest I am trying to ignore. I feel the sudden urge to yell at them to stop, to just stop for a second so that I can confirm the casket is indeed empty, but I know I shouldn't all of this is already hard enough without me making a scene, it would be disrespectful and insensitive so I don't; I just close my eyes as tight as I can't for I refuse to cry, I know in my heart she is not gone, not really.

I inhale deeply and the smell of grass fills my senses, oddly I find it soothing.

I open my eyes and my breath hitches, I don't want to blink. Was it real? It looked like golden hair running off in the distance.

"_We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
We will bring the tidal wave  
And nothing will remain"_

I don't sleep much these days, just enough to be functional in the morning. I spend most of my nights sitting on my windowpane, I can't explain with words why, there's just something calling me to it and I can't ignore that call.

It's been almost a month since the "funeral" and I don't know how many sleepless nights I can take anymore, I've run out of tears and my eyes are constantly burning from searching the distance. All the nights are starting to blur together and I have only my heart to keep going for.

After the first 3 weeks all the nights seem the same, but there's something about this night, its different, it's been different since the moment I left the house to go to school. Some kind of adrenaline has been pumping through my veins and I have found myself looking over my shoulder every other moment, restless, impatient… excited. There's just something about tonight. So when the night falls I make a move, I take a chance and I whisper into darkness, I whisper her name.

"Quinn…."

I've said her name countless times and this time if felt warm as it left my lips, I could almost see the words floating in the breeze and I followed the imaginary path they traced all the way to….

…. To her.

"_She's mine  
You stay away from her  
It's not her time.  
'Cause, baby, I'm the one  
Who haunts her dreams at night,  
Until she's satisfied."_

Tears invade my eyes as my hand clutches against my heart.

"Quinn…."

I say it once again, a little louder; I can't remember how to say anything else. I can see her closing her eyes and it appears as though she inhales, as if she breathed in her name spoken from my lips and I smile shedding small tears, happy tears and close my eyes.

The darkness from behind my eyelids frightens me and I open them quickly.

I almost faint at the vision in front of me. What used to be vibrant hazel eyes now seem golden and I forget how to breathe.

"_Make me a promise here tonight, love like a tidal wave  
Dreamless in early graves, I never want it to be this way  
The chemicals will bring you home again  
This is it, when it's done, we can say that,  
When it's sudden death we fight back!"_

She's right in front of me if I just stretch my hand I will be able to touch her, I've dreamt for this every night I've managed to sleep and now that its finally happening, I can't.

What if… What if it's a mirage? Some sort of hallucination my mind has made up from my lack of sleep? What if I have finally lost it?

What if-

But, it's not… All of my doubts are instantly dissipated when her hand makes contact with my chest. It's cold but there's warmth to it that I have missed and it makes me shiver. It makes my world turn upside down, as it should be. I press my hand against hers keeping it against my chest and my breath hitches because of the intense glow that her eyes convey.

She takes a step closer to me and puts her free hand on the back of my head, something she used to do when she feared I would back away from her, so I let go of her hand and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her closer, reassuring her I am not backing away from her. She leans down and my soul jumps with anticipation, I hope for a kiss. Oh how I've dreamed with a kiss!

She kisses my forehead and hides her face in the crook of my neck; I can feel her breathing in.

"Rach… I've missed you"

Her voice is so soft, so angelical that I cry; I release a laugh and a sob at the same time and I pull her closer trying to erase the memory of the last time she was in my arms.

"I've missed _you_"

She presses harder against me, with strength I don't remember her having before… but I could not care less, she's here in my arms, talking. She's real and that's all I need to know, all I care about.

I feel her inhale once again and it makes my heart beat faster, that's when everything changes. She stiffens but never looses her hold on me, I feel her opening her mouth and her teeth grazing my neck, they are sharp and cool against it and I feel a rush of excitement, I don't know what she's going to do and the thrill of the unexpected shoots through me.

She's dragging it out, whatever she's thinking about doing, she's taking her time and I visibly shiver making her growl.

"Rach I-.."

She closes her mouth and places a soft kiss on the spot her teeth rested, only then do I register the force of the beats of my heart.

She sighs and for some inexplicable reason my heart aches.

"I can't."

She looses the embrace letting her arms drop to her sides and turns to walk away from me, avoiding eye contact; she moves really quickly but I catch her before she leaves, I grab her wrist and force her to turn around running the back of my hand against her still cold face. Her eyes are closed but I can sense the conflict inside her.

"Quinn, open your eyes."

_Please_

Her palm is against mine, keeping it in contact with her face and she leans into the touch. I can recognize the action, she's making a decision, and I hope and I pray she stays. I cannot lose her again.

"Please"

She hangs her head in defeat and slowly opens her eyes, first she's looking down and slowly lifts her face until our eyes meet. I'm hypnotized, her golden eyes fixed on mine communicating with my soul.

I understand now, what happened, why she seemed dead, why her eyes moved, why she seemed in pain, why she was conflicted and what she meant when she said she can't.

I look into her yes and it all makes sense to me.

"_Fuck it!"_

I take her face with both hands and I smile, leaning in, narrowing the distance between her lips and mine.

I don't care.

She tries to back away but I don't allow her.

We are just a breath away and she closes her eyes pulling me closer to her.

I just want her.

Our lips brush against each other and my heart finally settles after being restless for so long.

"I love you"

I breathe into her lips before closing the gap, and I feel her smile against me as I finally get my kiss.


End file.
